Ash and Dawn, Journey Renewed!
by TrainerOfLegend
Summary: As the Sinnoh League is underway, Ash learns about a terrible secret that haunts his family. He learns of his lost family members, and embarks on a journey to correct their mistakes and save the country from annihilation! Contains Pearlshipping
1. Ash vs Red, Battle of Legends!

256-128-64-32-16-8-4-2

Contains some Pearlshipping

Ash was about to fight in the sixth round of the Sinnoh League, in order to join the Top 8. He was feeling pretty confident about himself, especially after he defeated Conway and his Trick Room team using Torterra. In the first round, Ash had defeated Nando in a close match between his Staraptor and Nando's Roserade. Barry was eliminated by Paul three rounds ago, in a devastating loss, with Barry only managing to defeat Magmortar. Barry did, however, decide to stay and watch the rest of the league.

"This year I'm going all the way!" exclaimed Ash to his friends as they waited for the next matchups to be posted in a few minutes.

"Well, it's good to know you're so pumped! By the way Ash, how far have you gotten in your other Leagues?"

"I've gotten to the Top 8 twice, but never anything beyond that. That's all gonna change, though Dawn. I mean, how I can not win when you, Piplup and Pikachu are cheering me on like that!"

"I'd do anything to see Ash win the League!" Dawn proudly declared, holding her hands behind her head.

"Bold statement there, Dawn!" a voice called out from behind them. Ash, Dawn and Brock turned to see Lyra and Khoury, waving towards them.

"Lyra and Khoury! What a surprise!" said Ash, astounded by their attendance at the Sinnoh League.

"We decided to take a break and come over to the Sinnoh League, to watch you battle!" Lyra and Khoury were both very perky and happy to be with the gang again.

"Cool! So, how many badges do you have Lyra?"

"I got six, but the Silver Conference is months away."

"Ya know, I once made it to the Top 8 of the Silver Conference." Ash was feeling proud, even crossing his arms and raising his chin.

"Wow that sounds incredible! It must've been really hard!" exclaimed Khoury in amazement! Lyra also seemed impressed.

"Look! The matchups are being posted now!" shouted Brock to get the group's attention.

The big plasma screen at the Pokémon Center started randomizing matchups, as everyone in the lobby looked. Ash was matched up with a man, who looked like he was in his early-twenties. The man was someone he had never seen before. He and his friends paused and looked around, hoping to see the mystery man.

"ASH!" called another voice. It was Barry. "It looks like you're paired up with the famous Legendary Trainer."

"Legendary trainer?" asked Ash, with a puzzled look.

" I haven't seen any of his battles, but I've heard that he has completely destroyed his opponents so far. I also heard that his name's Red."

"He doesn't sound so tough!" shouted Dawn. "Ash, what's the matter? You look, worried."

Ash was looking up, deep in thought. "Red. That sounds familiar… Well, whatever. It's probably just a trainer I met somewhere…"

Ash shrugged it off, and the gang decided to call it a day, and return to their rooms.

In the middle of the night, Ash jumped from his bed and went outside careful as to not wake Pikachu or any of his friends. The first thing Ash did was look up at the moon. He started to think about his future, where to go after the Sinnoh League. He thought about the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, and how battling Palmer sounded like fun. But then he thought about how there were no more contests left for Dawn. She woke up, rubbing her eyes and walked towards Ash.

"Can't sleep, heh? You need rest Ash."

"I've been thinking. Where do we go after this?"

"Well, what about the Isshu region."

"Isshu region?" Ash was confused. He'd never heard of the region before. Dawn took this as a hint and went to look for something in her bag. She came up with a magazine.

"Yes! The Isshu region! It's said to be the most hi-tech in all the world!" She showed Ash the magazine cover, which consisted of a map of a region which Ash assumed was the Isshu region. Dawn then started flipping through pages.

"Ok, but why there? Is it far away?"

"No, it's just west of Sinnoh. It's the Contest Center of the world! They also have a Pokémon League! "

"Pokémon League, and contests too! That sounds perfect!" he thought. Dawn had found the perfect solution, which means that they would be on another journey together.

"Sounds great! Sign me up, Dawn!"

"Thought you'd say that! Both you and I get to follow our dreams, but that's not the best part."

"Then what is the best part, Dawn?"

Dawn moved closer to him, and put her hand atop his, resting on the railings of the balcony. Ash noticed this, and began to blush.

"That we get to spend more time together..."

Ash jumped back, surprised by Dawn's actions.

"Yeah...that...sounds...great." said Ash nervously.

Dawn heard nothing of what Ash just said.

"Just kiss me already Ash!" She leaned in, and without second thought, Ash went along with it.

Meanwhile, Lyra was watching from a nearby balcony, giggling. "Took 'em long enough." she whispered.

Pikachu and Piplup were also silently gazing at the two lovers, with eyes bright and smiles wide.

NEXT DAY

After having breakfast, Ash raced off to the Stadium. He already knew the Pokémon he was going to choose. By the time he got there, a crowd was already sitting on the stands. Brock wished Ash good luck, and headed for the stands, next to Khoury, Lyra and Barry. Paul was sitting on a higher row, complete with his trademark frown. Dawn stayed behind, still with Ash.

"Do your best! I'm sure you can win! Remember, I'll be cheering."

"With you cheering me on, there's no way to lose!"

As Dawn and Ash were about to high-five, Professor Oak and Delia, Ash's mom, run to them.

"Honey! Sorry we're late, but we just missed the last boat, and they only come here every 2 days! I told Professor Oak to hurry, but he just wouldn't stop working on his research."z

"Nah mom, it's ok! Thanks for coming!"

"We've come to wish you the best of luck!" Oak was still a little embarrassed by what Delia said.

"So this is Dawn... Oh you two look so cute together!" She happily declared.

"Mom!" shouted Ash as Dawn and he blushed slightly.

"Nice to see you in person Ms. Ketchum."

The speakers then started on "The sixth round of the Sinnoh League will begin shortly!"

"That's our call Delia." said Prof. Oak as he and Ash's mom walked to the stands.

"Good luck Ash!" shouted Dawn one last time before heading off to join Brock and the others.

The mystery trainer rose to the platform, with a red jacket over his white short, and jeans to match. His face was covered by the shadow of his hat.

Then, Barry's enormous ego could be heard "I'll fine you if you lose, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash clenched the pokeball he had in his hand, knowing that all his friends were watching this match, since they all called to congratulate him after yesterday's win, which all of them watched. Tracey and Gary were back at oak' lab with the few Pokémon who Ash decided not to use in the league. Misty was watching it with her sisters and gym challengers at the Cerulean City Gym. May was with Drew, Harley and Soledad watching from a local Pokémon center and Max was watching with his parents at their house. Kenny was also at a Pokémon center with Zoey, watching the match.

The MC started to speak.

"On the right side, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, located on the faraway region of Kanto. On the left, we have Red Ketchum also known as the Prince of Johto! Looks like sibling rivalry for this one!"

"What!" shouted Ash along with all his friends, both present and not present at the stadium. The only people who didn't seem surprised were Delia and Professor Oak.

"So the boy's alive after all." said Oak, looking down and crossing his arms.

Ash looked back at his mother. "Mom, who's he?"

"He's...your brother. Red Ketchum. He went on his adventure when you were just a baby, so you don't remember much of him. Apparently he's been in Johto and then Sinnoh... Truth is, we lost contact with him a year after his adventure started, and all attempts to find him have failed... We preferred not to tell you till you were a little older."

Ash then looked worried, and turned to Red. Red raised his head, and let out a wide grin.

"Long time no see Mom and Oak! Sorry, but I had to stay incognito, in order to find Him..."

"Who's him?" demanded Ash.

"Dad, of course. Mom would never let me try to find him, so that's why I went into hiding. Meanwhile, I decided to enter Pokémon Leagues in order to follow my true dream, Pokémon Master. After Kanto, I went to Johto and won the league. I have a house in Johto, and there I visit the League as well as other festivals. That's why everybody calls me Prince of Johto, 'cause I never lose there."

"You actually won the Silver Conference!" shouted Ash, as his tone changed from angry to excited.

"Yes Ash. I also traveled to Hoenn, Isshu and now, Sinnoh. During my lengthy adventure, I also solved the case of the missing Mr. Ketchum."

"Tell me now!" said Ash and Delia in unison, both standing up and angry, demanding an answer.

"Hush, I'll talk once you beat me here and now!"

The speaker started again.

"The stakes are high now, folks! Who will win this sibling battle where more than just the League is at hand!"

The referee signaled that the rules were: 6 Pokémon, substitutions allowed and no terrain change. A short break will be had after one contestant loses three Pokémon.

Red started out with Alakazam, and Ash decided to go with Snorlax, having already checked beforehand that he was well rested and fed.

Red called out for Alakazam to use Reflect. "Reflect eh? Use Body Slam!" Snorlax used Body Slam, but it did not do as much damage with Reflect up. "Alakazam, Psycho Cut now!" "Snorlax, Ice Punch!" cried out both trainers. The two moves collided, and both Pokémon were sent flying. Ice Punch didn't do nearly as much damage as he wanted, but Reflect wore off afterwards. Psycho Cut didn't do much to Snorlax though.

Red called out for Thunder Wave, and Alakazam effectively paralyzed Snorlax. "Snorlax break free! " While Ash's Pokemon desperately tried to break free from paralyze, Alakazam used Recovery.

Snorlax broke free and used Headbutt. He hit Alakazam as he was finished with Recovery. Alakazam was knocked back, and while used Psychic to throw Snorlax away. "Alakazam. I know you're exhausted, but use one final Rain Dance!"

Alakazam danced around, while Snorlax was trying to stand up. After Rain Dance was finished, Alakazam fell, exhausted. Snorlax had beaten Alakazam.

"Very good Ash, but you can't beat my Blastoise now!"

"So Alakazam was setting up for Blastoise."

Blastoise came out, looking ready for battle.

"In this case, come back Snorlax."

Ash thanked him, then sent out Torterra.

"Leaf Storm Torterra!"

"Counter with Rapid Spin!" shouted Red. The attack made all the leaves disperse, meaning that Ash's attack failed. "Now it's my turn" Blastoise went running over to Torterra with his hand ready to use Brick Break. "Torterra, use Energy Ball!" Energy ball released but Blastoise dodged it, then striking with Brick Break. Torterra shrugged it off.

"Rock Climb!" A rock rose under Blastoise's feet, then Torterra was rushing towards Red's Pokémon. "Stand your ground" called Red. When Torterra was about to hit Blastoise, he used Hydro Pump, sending Torterra smashing into the ground below. The power of the Hydro Pump was strengthened by the Rain Dance used by Alakazam. Torterra was knocked out.

"It's now or never, Snorlax!" Ash decoded to play his Snorlax again. Red told his Blastoise to use Hydro Pump. Snorlax used Body Slam directly into the Hydro Pump, thinking that the attack could counter Red's. Everyone was amazed, as Snorlax managed to hit Blastoise, but not without hurting itself too. After the Body Slam, Snorlax seemed tired and worn out. Rain dance was still in effect, so that water attack dealt massive damage.

"Ice Punch, Snorlax!" Ash could see that his Snorlax was tired, but Blastoise had gotten paralyzed from the big Pokémon's attack. Red countered with Brick Break. When the two attacks collided, the stadium blasted. After the smoke cleared, Snorlax had fainted, and Blastoise was standing up, but looking tired. Blastoise had given Red a 2-1 lead over Ash.

Ash signaled to Pikachu to beat Red's seemingly indestructible Shellfish Pokémon. Rain Dance had worn off, so Hydro Pump was less effective. He also knew that Rain Dance could have increased Thunder's power.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out to his friend. Red ordered his Pokémon to dodge, but to no avail as Blastoise was paralyzed by Body Slam. Thunderbolt scored a direct hit, and Blastoise couldn't take it. Both trainers were now down 2 Pokémon each.

"Breloom, go!" screamed Red as his Breloom came out. Ash told Pikachu to come back, and he chose Infernape. "Ok Infernape, I want you to give it all you got!" Infernape happily agreed.

"Seed Bomb, Breloom!" Breloom then launched various seeds that Infernape dodged. They exploded once they hit the ground. "Ok, now use Flame Wheel!" called Ash to infernape. The Flame Pokemon was covered by a huge ball of flame, and he headed straight to Breloom. Red, knowing that Infernape was too close for his slow Breloom to dodge, he decided to use Giga Impact. When the two attacks collided, Infernape was sent flying back, while Breloom barely manages to stand up. Ash tells his Infernape to finish it with Flamethrower.

This time, Breloom is at a longer distance than from before. Red told Breloom to dodge, then use Mach Punch. Ash tells his Infernape to do the same. The two fists collide, but Infernape manages to win. Red, surprised at his brother's power and skill, walks off for the break.

After Ash recalls his Infernape, he heads over to his mom, with all his friends besides him. Ash clenched his fist, then asks. "Why do I find about my brother now?"

"Ash, this is the first time I saw your brother since he left. He never told me... or anybody. He turned nine , but even a year away from his adventure he never showed interest in becoming a trainer. One morning I wake up, while you were still just a year old, and I find out that one of Prof. Oak's starter Pokémon was stolen, and Red was nowhere to be seen. The police looked and looked, but he was never found..."

"One more thing Ash," Prof. Oak seemed mad, as if he was finally able to see the thief in person. "Red probably has something big planned up. DO NOT, under any circumstance, do you let your guard down. We all want to know where your father is, and there's no way to get him to tell us unless you beat him"

"I got it Prof. Oak, but why doesn't the police just arrest them?"

"The Sinnoh Police cannot intervene, since this is not their case. Now, whether Kanto wants to get into this or not, I don't know for sure."

Ash sighed, then stepped back into the arena, ready for Red. Ash has never wanted to win as bad as he wants to win now.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was selling food to the seated people, discussing the battle and whether or not Red will reveal the "twerp's dad".

In his head, Ash was cooking up a new strategy. Red knew who two of his 4 Pokémon were, so he had to be careful.

The MC announced the end of the break, and Red stood on the arena. Ash threw out Corpfish, while Red used Dusknoir.

"Corpfish, use Crabhammer!" Corpfish raced to attack Dusknoir.

Red let out a grin, then called to Dusknoir. "Giga Impact."

As the two were about to collide, Brock remarked how this means trouble for Corpfish.

"Dodge then use Bubblebeam Corpfish!" But Ash called too late, as the Giga Impact made contact with Corpfish, resulting in a one-hit KO.

Ash returned Corpfish, then held his Pokeball tightly, grinding his teeth. Both Red and Ash were down three Pokémon, but Red had the advantage. He knew 2 of Ash's 3 remaining Pokémon, while Ash had only seen Dusknoir.

Ash decided to go with his last unknown Pokémon, Glalie. He knew it was risky, but decided to sit Pikachu and Infernape down.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam!"

"Same for you, Dusknoir!"

The two Ice Beams collided, but Glalie was able to overpower Dusknoir and send him flying back.

"Dusknoir, use Focus Blast!"

Before the focus blast hit, Glalie used Double team, causing Dusknoir to miss.

Before Ash could call an attack, Glalie sent out a massive wave of ice, causing everything around him to be quickly engulfed in ice.

"That's Sheer Cold!" shouted Brock, with everyone in the stadium, including Ash, standing in amazement.

"Sheer Cold? Cool!" remarked Ash.

Soon, Dusknoir was frozen, causing Red to lose this matchup. He returned Dusknoir when Glalie stopped Sheer Cold. Ash went over to congratulate Glalie on his new move.

Red threw out his Wobbuffet, his fifth Pokemon. It had lipstick surrounding its mouth, which meant it was female. Jessie's Wobbuffet came out of its Pokeball to see the battle.

Ash the stood motionless, thinking. This was going to be tough. As long as Red could predict his moves, Wobbuffet would be nearly impossible to defeat.

Ash decided to recall Glalie and use Infernape.

Infernape used Flamethrower, while Red told Wobbuffet to use Mirror Coat. The attack hit Red's Pokémon, but he sent Flamethrower back at Infernape at twice the power.

"Infernape, no!" Cried Ash, as his Pokémon struggled to get back up. Just then, Wobbuffet used Encore.

The Patient Pokémon started dancing around, quietly hypnotizing Infernape into using Flamethrower. Ash tried to return Infernape, but Wobu's Shadow tag prevented him from doing so.

After deflecting another Flamethrower, Infernape was out of the battle.

The score had evened up with each trainer only having 2 Pokémon remaining.

Ash decided it was time to send out Pikachu, as Wobbuffet must have been tired from taking those two Flamethrowers.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to finish this!" Ash was determined to win more than ever.

Red let out a big grin, and started to laugh. "Mirror Coat...on Ash!" he shouted.

And so, Wobbuffet bounced the thunderbolt back at Ash, hitting him with twice the power it hit Red's Pokémon. Ash was sent flying back by the power of the super-charged thunderbolt, and hit the side wall.

"ASH!" Cried out Dawn as she rose from her seat. Her friends and Prof. Oak had a similar response, but they didn't express as much concern as Dawn. Delia, meanwhile, whispered to herself "I knew this would happen..."

While everyone was confused, Officer Jenny started to run to the stadium. "Salamence, Flamethrower around the stadium."

Red threw his Salamence out, and it started to cover the Arena with flames, so that no one gets in or out.

"Red...why?" Said Ash, struggling to stand up.

"Salamence, Double Edge at Ash."

When Ash finally found balance, he sent out Glalie.

"Use Ice Beam, Glalie! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Red told Salamence to stop his attack and use Flamethrower on both Glalie and Pikachu.

Thunderbolt hit Salamence, but Flamethrower hit both Glalie and Pikachu, ending Glalie's attack.

On the outside, Dawn had Piplup frantically firing Bubblebeam to stop the flames. However, the flames proved too strong and Bubblebeam had no effect.

"Now that I have your attention." Red told Ash. "You really want to know the whereabouts of our father, the man you idolize so much?

"Right now, it isn't the first thing on my head..."

"Well, I won't tell you anyway. That is, unless you defeat me. But judging by how you and your Pokémon look, I'd say that victory is mine."

Ash looked around, panting. Red was right. Glalie had been knocked out by the Flamethrower and Pikachu was hit hard too. Outside, he could hear everyone trying their best to put out the flames. Dawn's Piplup, Barry's Empoleon and Khoury's Croconaw were all using Hydro Pump on the flames, but it never worked. Even when they managed to diminish the flames, Red ordered Salamence to use Flamethrower again.

While Red was busy looking at Ash struggle to stand, Ash looked up at Dawn's Togekiss. She was using Sky Attack straight at Salamence. "Dragon Claw" shouted Red at Salamence, who then started attacking Togekiss. ash saw this as an opportunity, and called out to Khoury.

"Khoury!"

"Ash?" answered Khoury back.

"Can Croconaw use Rain Dance?"

"Yeah! Croconaw, use Rain Dance!"

"What? No!" shouted Red, burning with rage.

Ash's eyes shifted over to the battle between Togekiss and Salamence. Red's Pokémon had just succesfully swatted Togekiss away.

"Don't just stand around, fly up and attack Croconaw!"

"Too late..." Ash smiled as he pointed up. The clouds began to darken above the stadium. Rain started pouring down, eliminating the flames.

"Now Pikachu, Thunder into the sky!" shouted Ash.

Everyone's attention turned towards the stadium, now visible to everyone. Pikachu's Thunder was powered up by Rain Dance. It shot down on red and his Pokémon at full power.

When the smoke cleared, Red was holding his injured arm, but both Wobbuffet and Salamence were knocked out.

Everyone in the stadium was applauding, even Paul was impressed.

Ash walked up to Red, now being handcuffed by Officer Jenny. "Looks like I won, Red."

"I guess you're right. Fine then, here it goes" The whole stadium was in dead silence. even Team Rocket, who could never manage to keep their mouths shut, were watching. Everyone wanted to know the answer.

"Our father is Giovanni Ketchum, leader of Team Rocket."

Most of the people began talking between themselves, because they did not know who Team Rocket were. Dawn and the rest were in complete shock and confused, because she did not know who Giovanni was.

"Gary told us about him, and how he was once the Viridian Gym leader. However, when Ash challenged the Viridian Gym, it was Jessie from Team Rocket who was the leader."

"So wait, there are more people on Team Rocket than those 3 that follow us?" asked Dawn. "Yeah, there's a whole organization of them. We just get the weakest link to follow us." joked Brock.

A few feet away from them were Jessie, James and Meowth.

"So then, the head twerp's dad is our boss?" asked James in confusion.

"I swear this show gets weirder every season."

Back at the stadium, Ash looked down, and clenched his fist.

"Impossible!" he shouted. "My dad is on his own adventure, his own journey!"

"Oh, very true. He's on his own journey to conquer the world! You see, I stole Oak's Pokémon just to search for dad. I was still light-hearted, but I was also very eager. I couldn't wait another year, so I stole a pokeball and left home. When I met him, he told me about Team Rocket's master plan, and how it will shake the country to its very existence."

As Officer Jenny took Red away, Dawn jumped and walked over to Ash.

"Are you ok?" she asked, putting her hand on top of his shoulder.

"No, I'm not, Dawn. I'm sorry but I won't go to Isshu until I find my dad, Giovanni, and put a stop to him."

"Back to Kanto? But Contest season is over at this time of year, and for all we know, Red could have been bluffing."

"He's not bluffing, I have a feeling. Dawn, I won't ask you to join me."

"No Ash, I want to help, whatever it takes."

And so, the two decided that they would set off for Kanto after the League ends!

Thanks for reading! Remember, this is a one-shot, and has no continuation, unless the fans(if I get any...) ask for it enough!


	2. A Confrontation Preparation!

A Confrontation Preparation!

Ash and Dawn were resting at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. They were alone, for Ash only told Dawn about his plan to raid Rocket HQ. Brock went his separate way to chase his new dream of being a Pokémon Doctor. They were sitting in silence as Ash admired the fresh, new Sinnoh League trophy that was on top of the table. Shortly after defeating Red, he faced off against several more trainers, including Paul in the final match. He felt so proud of himself everytime someone asked "Hey, is that the Sinnoh League trophy?" or "You must be Ash Ketchum, the winner of the Sinnoh League!"

Meanwhile, Dawn sat on the seat besides Ash, sipping hot chocolate. She sighed at how Ash could be content with staring at a trophy for hours. Finally, her patience dropped.

"Ash! I can't take it anymore! Do you even know where Giovanni is located?"

Ash stopped admiring the trophy, and looked at Dawn. "Truth is... I have no idea!" Ash laughed, but Dawn didn't find it funny. "Pardon for interrupting, but are you talking about Giovanni Ketchum, CEO of Rocket Industries?" said Nurse Joy. "Actually-" Dawn put her hand over Ash's lips, interrupting him. She could see that Giovanni was operating Team Rocket under Rocket Industries, to evade suspicion. "Can you tell us where Rocket Industries is located?" Dawn asked in a polite manner.

Nurse Joy went over to a large, wall-sized map of Kanto. "Rocket Industries is located on Saffron City, the biggest city in Kanto."

"Is there a way to get there sooner than walking? We need to get there urgently." said Ash. He remembered what Red had told him. Red couldn't have told Ash if he didn't want him to get involved. He also inferred that this might mean that Giovanni was about to execute his Master Plan, whatever it was...

"Oh yes. Sabrina had brought her Alakazam over here while she was visiting the city. I'm sure it can teleport you over to Saffron. Let me go get it." Nurse Joy left, leaving Ash and Dawn alone.

"Ash, why do we have to get there so urgently?"

"Red had told me about dad having some sort of master plan. Thing is, why would he warn me? Maybe his whole stunt was just to get my attention, and get me to stop Dad.

"Or maybe he's a wacko that tried to kill you?" "Pika-pika!" Pikachu seemed to agree with Dawn.

"Either way, the fact that Giovanni tried to mask Team Rocket with another business is proof enough that something's up!" Ash was sure, and how could he not be? He had won THE Sinnoh League Tournament, after all.

Nurse Joy returned, holding a Poke ball. She released it, and Sabrina's Alakazam came out. "Alakazam, can you please Teleport to Saffron City, with these 2 and their Pokémon?"

Alakazam nodded, and with a bright flash, Ash, Dawn and the rest were on their way to Saffron City!

Barry revealed his head from a nearby sofa, where he went unnoticed by Dawn and Ash. "Gotta tell Brock!" He ran towards the exit, but noticed Ash's League trophy sitting neatly on top of the table. "Better give this to Ash." Barry took the trophy and headed towards Pewter City.

Over at Saffron City, Ash and Dawn thanked Alakazam for bringing them here. The Pokémon nodded, and teleported back to Viridian.

"It sure was handy that Alakazam just happened to be there!" shouted Dawn, excitedly.

"It definitely wa- I LEFT MY TROPHY AT THE POKEMON CENTER!" Ash ran from side to side, going crazy from losing the proof of his win.

"Ash, calm down! We'll just call Nurse Joy at the Saffron City Pokémon Center."


	3. Barry and Brock to the Rescue!

Barry and Brock, To the Rescue!

As Barry saw Ash and Dawn teleport to Saffron City, raced off to find Brock! He had eavesdropped and overheard all of the couple's conversation. Barry wanted to inform Brock, who was suppose to be resting for a bit in Pewter City before running off to Pokémon Medical in Johto. He knew Ash and Dawn couldn't handle a hostile takeover by themselves.

As he was heading towards Pewter City with Ash's shiny trophy, he was stopped by an old man.

"Hello, sunny! You look like a new trainer! Wanna learn how to catch Pokémon? " the old man said, in a low tone.

"Thanks for the offer, but I know how to catch Pokémon, and I'm not a new trainer." Barry threw out his Heracross, signaling that he has caught Pokémon before.

"Nonsense! Come with me, boy!" shouted the old man as he grabbed Barry and carried him away, Heracross following closely behind.

Soon, the two found themselves besides a tree. The old man let go of Barry, and pointed his finger at a Caterpie.

"Try and catch 'em apples!"

"Oh cool! I wonder what Pokemon is that?" Barry took out it's Pokedex, which informed him that it was a Caterpie. "I want one! My first Kanto catch, a Caterpie!"

"Double-Edge!" called out Barry to Heracross. The Caterpie dropped, and Barry captured it with a Pokeball.

"I think you went a little too far..." The old man told Barry. He, however, was too busy paying attention to his new Pokémon than to the old man. Barry took out Caterpie, and checked his Pokedex for moves. His Caterpie knew Tackle and String Shot.

Barry thanked the Old Man, and he went on his way. Barry now had 3 Pokémon, as he had only brought Empoleon and Heracross with him on his journey. The old man was left dumbfounded, but he let it slide, and went back to teaching unknowing trainers the art of catching Pokémon.

Once he arrived, he went over to Brock, who was gardening with his Happiny. "Brock! You won't believe what I just heard!" Barry shouted over to Brock, who stopped and took of his gloves.

"I'm sure I can, but why do you have Ash's trophy?"

"Well..." And so, Barry told Brock about everything, including where Rocket Industries was.

"We have to go help!" exclaimed Brock. He told his siblings and parents about how he was going to be gone a while and took some of his Pokeballs with him.

"Let's take a shortcut through Diglett Cave!" exclaimed Brock.

"A cave full of Diglett? thought Barry. "Perfect to train my Caterpie!"

"You caught a Caterpie...?" asked Brock, unsure of what he heard.

"Yeah! Do you think a Diglett is a worthy opponent against my Caterpie?"

"I think a Magikarp is more of a challenge...You can battle one once we reach Vermillion City..."

"No... I think I'll use Caterpie in Diglet Cave."

Brock sighed, but he knew Barry was as stubborn as Ash, and he would never let a Pokemon's disadvantages get in the way.

"Well. this is it. Diglett Cave. After we enter, it's a straight path to Vermillion City."

"Come out, Caterpie!" Barry threw Caterpie's Pokeball in the air, and Caterpie looked very content with getting a chance to show off his battle moves.

As they journeyed deeper into the cave, something faraway caught Barry's eye.

"Is that a Diglett?" asked Barry, squinting his eyes.

"I think so."

"Well, it's coming at us awfully fast. Perfect!"

"Barry, that's not a Diglett."

"Caterpie, use Tackle!"

The little Pokemon rushed over to the other at full force. However, once it got closer, the Pokemon was revealed to be a Dugtrio than a Diglett. Dugtrio dug a hole in the ground, and rose below Caterpie, causing him to ride on top of Dugtrio. Then, it occurred to Barry and Brock. Dugtrio was stealing Caterpie!

As Dugtrio rushed to the direction opposite to Barry and Brock, Barry became mad.

"No! Caterpie!" Shouted Barry as he swung the arm holding Ash's trophy, and threw it at the Dugtrio at full force.

The trophy scored a direct hit, and Caterpie was released.

"Now, use String Shot Caterpie!" Caterpie started covering Dugtrio completely with its String.

"Now, one final super-powered Tackle!" Caterpie ran into Dugtrio as hard and fast as he could. The Dugtrio was knocked out cold, while Brock was in disbelief, almost to the point of un-squinting his eyes.

Suddenly, Caterpie was consumed in light. "Caterpie's evolving!" thought Barry. The light faded away to reveal Metapod! Barry searched for it on his Pokedex, and was instantly amazed.

"Looks like you learned Harden, buddy!" Barry told Metapod as he petted it.

"Well, I'll be darned. You should pick up Ash's trophy."

"Oh right, I forgot. Thanks Brock!"

When Barry went to pick up the Sinnoh League trophy, he noticed that it had become dented when it hit Dugtrio.

"Now Ash is gonna fine ME!"

Next Chapter we go back to Ash and Dawn!


	4. TwoSided Coin!

Two-Sided Coin!

After Ash and Dawn arrived in Saffron City, Ash had noticed he had left his Sinnoh League trophy at the Viridian Pokémon Center. They both hurried to the Saffron Pokémon Center to contact Viridian's Nurse Joy.

"Slow down, Ash!" shouted Dawn to a very worried Ash.

"Slow down? I've traveled across four regions, captures dozens of Pokémon, and when I finally win THE trophy, I lose it!"

Dawn sighed, but she also knew how Ash felt. The thrill of being of the biggest stage, where everybody is watching. He had been so close to winning on that stage, so close to victory. After 3 failed attempts, he finally won.

When the two arrived and Ash almost rammed the front door, they asked Nurse Joy to contact Viridian City and ask about a trophy.

"Viridian City? Sure, just wait a second." Nurse Joy picked up the phone, and began contacting her relative.

"Hello, Joy? Do you remember two people called Ash and Dawn? Did they leave a trophy there? Oh, really, well ok."

"What did she say?" asked an anxious Ash.

"She said that you left the trophy, but someone with blonde hair and a white-and-orange shirt took it and dashed off. He also mumbled something about going to Pewter City to tell Brock something... "

"That must be Barry! And, why tell Brock?" shouted Ash.

"Barry had mentioned that he wanted to participate in the Indigo League. Whatever the case, he will keep if safe. We got more important things to think about Ash."

Dawn then turned her head back to Nurse Joy. "Do you know where Rocket Industries is located?"

"Oh yes. It's just south of here, a very big skyscraper. You can't miss it." Nurse Joy said

The pair thanked her, and went outside. At the end of the block, there was a big, eleven-story building with a big, red "R" at the top.

"She wasn't kidding when she said we can't miss it." joked Dawn, as both looked up.

"I'm rethinking this whole invasion thing. We can't break into an eleven-story building, undetected." Dawn wasn't so sure about stopping Giovanni's plan right now.

"Relax Dawn." As put his hands on her shoulders, with a confident expression on his face. "When we're together, we can overcome anything."

"Oh Ash..." Dawn has always remembered that face Ash makes when he's confident. "You always manage to boost my confidence!"

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" said Ash cheerfully.

"Friends, huh." Dawn whispered to herself, then sighed.

"Did you say something Dawn?"

"No, nothing!" Dawn told Ash. "So...what do we do now?"

"Let's try to walk in first."

"_Walk in_? Do you want to send them a greeting card as well?" joked Dawn, who was questioning Ash's reasoning.

"Relax. We'll just go in and see." said Ash, trying to relax a worried Dawn.

They walked over to the Rocket Industries building. When they were about to enter the lobby, a man besides the door put his hand in front of them.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the towering figure.

"No, but I'm sure that you'll let us in if I beat you in a battle!" said Ash as he and Pikachu stepped back, and got ready to battle.

"No one gets in unless they have an appointment." said the man, in the same way as before; expressionless.

"Thank you, and sorry for the trouble." Dawn apologized, and then dragged Ash away.

"You don't have to be so reckless. There are other ways to handle this."

"Like what?"

"We just have to dress up like how Team Rocket do."

Meanwhile, back at Vermilion City

"Phew! That was a workout, don't you agree Brock?" said Barry putting both his hands behind his head. Metapod was silently balancing himself on top of Barry's head. He had put Ash's dented trophy on his backpack.

"Yeah, and your Metapod seemed to enjoy it as well. Now, Saffron City is just north of he-!" Brock forgot everything he had to do and ran over to a woman sitting on a bench. Brock had only seen her back, but he was in love.

As Brock ran over to the woman, Barry was left dumbfounded. While Brock furiously ran, the woman noticed, stood up and looked Brock's way. He stopped entirely, admiring the sight.

"L-Lucy?" said Brock with a confused and eager tone.

"Brock!" said Lucy. She too was staring in amazement.

Lucy was blushing when she noticed Brock was holding her hand.

"Lucy, your eyes shine like a thousand suns." Brock said kneeling down, holding her hand.

"How cheesy." Barry said to himself, sweat-dropping.

Meanwhile, Croagunk escaped his Pokeball, but then backed away when he noticed Lucy was blushing.

Fearing that the two might never break away from their moment, he tried to get their attention.

"Brock...remember Ash?"

"Oh, y-yeah!" He broke away from Lucy, then got back to normal.

"Lucy, do you remember Ash?"

"The one with the Pikachu? Yeah, I remember."

"Well, he's planning on stopping Team Rocket in Saffron City."

"Team Rocket has a base on Saffron City?"

"Yeah, something like Rocket Industries."

"Rocket Industries?" Lucy sounded very surprised. "That's the company that makes most of the Pokémon supplies in Kanto! That's been Team Rocket's HQ all along?"

"Yeah. Want to help us help them?" Brock asked.

"Sure! I can't bear when someone wants to harm Pokémon" Lucy said excitedly.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Barry as he walked and pointed towards the path to Saffron City! 

**Next chapter will be Ash and Dawn-only!**


End file.
